


He's Got Soul

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Blam Week 2016, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Season 2 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: Turn any song into a blam song! ~ Laura chose Blaine and the Warblers singing Hey Soul Sister with Sam watching it from the wings.  Written in cojunction with lauraperfectinsanity's amazing art on tumblr!





	

The Warblers were on stage performing and, standing in the wings, Sam had to admit they were really, really good. Not that he and Quinn hadn’t sung their asses off, but the Warbler’s lead was…captivating.

Seriously, listening to him and watching the obvious joy he had on stage made Sam smile, something that had been a bit harder lately. He and Quinn were still friends, sure, but it was hard to go through a first break up. It had been clear she wasn’t over the chaos that had happened the previous year and Sam was just hoping Glee club didn’t implode when the whole Quinn/Finn/Rachel/Puck thing came to a head.

When the song ended The Warblers joined New Directions off stage and Kurt began to make introductions.

“Dude, you were awesome,” Sam said honestly, giving Blaine a big smile and a fist bump, which made the smaller boy beam with pleasure.

“Thank you,” Blaine said, adding, “I really enjoyed your performance too. I’ve always loved that song.”

“Me too. Dirty Dancing’s a classic movie.”

“I know!” Blaine enthused. “I mean, it’s not Casablanca or Star Wars, but it is a must see.”

“When you look at the dark side, careful you must be. For the dark side looks back,” Sam quoted, mimicking Yoda. Sure, the quote really didn’t apply, but he was really getting good at his impression.

“Yoda!” Blaine exclaimed happily, making Sam smile and nod.

“Blaine, come one, we should go wait over with Wes and the others,” Kurt said, putting a hand on Blaine’s arm.

“Oh,” Blaine said, face falling. “I guess I should go…it was nice talking to you…”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, then brightened. “Hey, let me give you my number.”

Despite the tugging on his arm, Blaine handed over his phone and Sam typed in his number. He didn’t get to talk to Blaine again that afternoon, but later he got a text that read:

Prequels, yes or no?

Oh, this was the start of a beautiful friendship….or maybe more?


End file.
